Musim Panas Kita
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Awal musim panas. Bukan sesuatu yang menarik bagiku, hanya sebuah kejadian aneh yang selalu dilakukan oleh orang-orang bodoh. Akhir musim panas, menjadi akhir di mana Festival kembang api diselenggarakan. Itu, bukanlah sebuah acara yang tidak berarti lagi bagiku. Melainkan, sebuah musim panas yang sempurna. KazuKarin. MTR?


**Musim Panas Kita**

**Kamichama Karin Belong to Koge Donbo**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**NOTE: Hanya song fict singkat, yang menceritakan musim panas Karin dan Kazune.**

**Song: Natsu ga Yattekuru**

**Artist: Kitahara Sayaka**

**(Kalau mau yang full, bisa di download ^^ lebih jelasnya, bisa lihat videonya di YT, dengan men-search 'Kitahara Sayaka Natsu ga Yattekuru Full', nanti juga ketemu minna)**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

—**ENJOY—**

* * *

Awal Juni. Awal musim panas di Jepang. Karin. Gadis dengan kemeja putih, celana putih se-lutut, dan sebuah syal hijau muda, berjalan sambil menenteng sepasang sepatunya dengan tangan kiri, kian tengah berjalan di pinggir Pantai. Angin Laut yang cukup kencang di sana, sudah mampu menerbangkan helaian demi helaian rambutnya.

Perhalan, ia mulai memperhatikan sebuah _handycam_ hitam yang singgah di tangan kanannya. Ia buka perlahan, tampak, ada sebuah _video_ berdurasi kurang lebih 4 menit. Karin-pun segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah batu karang yang tak jauh dari sana, lalu mulai melihat _video_ itu.

* * *

_**Asfalt hizashi teritsukete**_

_**Semi-tachi ga nakigoe no korabo**_

_**Kinou no ame mo yande**_

_**Haruka na usomitai na sora**_

**~Sinar matahari menerangi jalan**

**Belalang bekerja sama dengan sudut mereka**

**Hujan berhenti kemarin juga**

**Ada tinggi di Langit yang tampaknya berbohong~**

* * *

Dalam _video_ berdurasi 4 menit lebih itu, tampak Karin yang sedang tersenyum di sana. Ia memakai sebuah kemeja putih dan celana putih se-lutut, sama seperti yang saat ini ia kenakan. Ia tersenyum terus menerus ke sana, tepatnya ke arah orang yang sedang merekamnya itu, siapa kali kalau bukan orang yang sangat ia sayangi saat ini. Kekasihnya, Kazune.

Dalam _video_ itu, Karin memakai sebuah topi yang cukup terkesan feminim. Ia terus menerus tersenyum ke arah Kazune, sambil sedikit berlari-lari di Pantai tersebut. Dan seketika, Kazune melambaikan tangannya, Karin-pun segera mendekati pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

* * *

_**Barbecue soshite natsumatsuri**_

_**Event ha mejiro oshi dakedo**_

_**Soko ni kimi sae ireba**_

_**Soredake de ii**_

**~Barbekyu dan setelah Festival musim panas**

**Acara ini hanya brengsek, tapi**

**Jika setidaknya kau ada di sana**

**Itu saja sudah cukup~**

* * *

PLUK...

Karin menutup kembali _handycam_ itu. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu langsung memandangi pemandangan indah di Pantai tersebut. Angin Laut yang kencang semakin menerbangkan syal hijau muda miliknya. Namun, ia masih tak memperdulikan hal itu.

"Waktu pertama bertemu Kazune, saat musim panas. Lalu ... kami pergi melihat Festival kembang api bersama, dan tiba-tiba saja, dia menggenggam tanganku~" gumam Karin sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian Festival musim panas tahun lalu. Acara yang menurutnya sangat tidak perlu, namun berubah menjadi menyenangkan, setelah ia bertemu dengan Kazune.

...tahun lalu, ia memakai Yukata dan geta saat melihat Festival kembang api bersama Kazune, tentu saja di akhir Agustus. Setelah melihat kembang api, Karin memakai kemeja putih, celana putih se-lutut, dan sebuah sandal biru. Karin dan Kazune, berjalan bersama di Pantai, sambil bergandengan tangan, menikmati sejuknya hawa malam di Pantai tersebut.

* * *

_**Border no shirt ni awasete**_

_**Aoi sandal hoshiina**_

_**Taiyou ga tokedasumae ni**_

_**Koi no shiou yo**_

**~Bergabung dengan ujung kemeja**

**Aku ingin sandal biru**

**Sebelum akhirnya matahari akan mencair**

**Mari kita jatuh cinta~**

* * *

Karin tertawa, mengingat kejadian di musim panas tahun lalu. Sangat menyenangkan baginya. Sampai paginya, Kazune merekamnya dengan sebuah _handycam_ yang ia dapatkan saat ia _study tour_ ke Singapore. Namun, bukan itu hal yang sangat membuat Karin bahagia. Melainkan... itulah pertama kalinya Kazune memberi hadiah padanya. Padahal, mereka sudah hampir setahun pacaran, namun baru waktu itu Kazune memberinya hadiah. Sambil tersenyum lembut, pemuda berambut pirang itu bilang, "Ini 'kan sudah akan hari jadi pacaran kita yang ke-setahun. Jadi, hadiah ini, khusus untukmu, Karin...," tuturnya lembut, lalu Kazune memberikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin _love_ besar.

Karin tertawa bahagia, lalu segera mengucapkan terimakasih, dan memakai kalung itu dengan sejuta perasaan haru yang menyelimuti hatinya.

...momen itu, berhasil direkam oleh Kazune.

* * *

_**Natsu ga yattekuru tsui ni yattekuru**_

_**Saa hadashi de kaketeyuke**_

_**Tatoeba fuzake sugita toki ha**_

_**Atsusa no sei ni shite**_

**~Musim panas akan datang, akhirnya datang**

**Nah, datang berlari tanpa alas kaki**

**Jika ada hari itu kami akan bermain**

**Biarkan rasa bersalah menjadi panas~**

* * *

Karin menghela nafas singkat. Ia kembali membuka _handycam_ itu, beberapa saat setelah ia menerima kalung itu, ia berlari di pinggir Pantai, sambil berteriak, "_Daisuki_ Kazune~". Tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu, tentu saja hanya ia, Kazune, dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

Detik berikutnya, Karin bermain pasir Pantai. Masih sambil tersenyum ke arah _handycam_, Karin berpose-pose ria. Kazune yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Lalu, _handycam_ itu tiba-tiba menyorot Laut. Kazune meletakkan _handycam_-nya di sebuah batu karang yang cukup tinggi, lalu ia mengarahkannya ke arah pantai. Tampak di sana Karin sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum, karena detik berikutnya, sang pemuda berambut pirang langsung memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, membuat yang dipeluk langsung meronta minta dilepaskan, namun Karin mengatakan hal itu masih sambil tertawa bahagia.

Ya... setidaknya, itulah musim panas mereka tahun lalu. Momen yang menjadi musim panas terakhir mereka. Karena sesungguhnya, sekarang ini Kazune sudah pindah sekolah ke Australia. Walau begitu, Karin masih tetap akan menunggunya. Karena Kazune pernah bilang padanya;

"Tetaplah menungguku di Pantai ini Karin. Bila kau takut aku tidak akan kembali, letakkanlah kalung itu di batu karang yang dulu pernah kita pakai untuk meletakkan _handycam_. Aku pasti kembali untukmu Karin. Aku janji...,"

Karin hanya tersenyum pahit bila mengingat hal yang diucapkan Kazune padanya. Sekitar setahun yang lalu.

Dengan menghela nafas berat, akhirnya, Karin segera membuka kembali _handycam_ itu, lalu mulai merekam kejadian yang saat ini ada di depan matanya. Ia membuka perlahan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya tersebut, lalu meletakkannya di batu karang yang dulu. Ia arahkan _handycam_-nya pada batu karang itu, hingga terekam jelas kalung cantik itu di sana. Tanpa membuang waktu, Karin-pun segera meletakkan _handycam_-nya di tanah, lalu mengganjalnya dengan batu, agar pemandangan kalungnya itu tetap terlihat jelas.

...berlari. Hanya itu yang mampu Karin lakukan saat ini. Ia terus berlari, lalu menatap Pantai dalam-dalam dengan mata _emerald_-nya, berharap, sebentar lagi akan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, seperti dulu.

"Kazune ... kamu di mana?"

* * *

_**Natsu ni tobikonde natsu ni tsutsumarete**_

_**Kitto wasurarenai**_

**~Menyelam di musim panas, dikelilingi oleh musim panas**

**Tentunya aku tidak akan lupa~**

* * *

Tap... tap...

Pemuda dengan iris _sapphire blue_ cerah itu berlari ke arah Pantai. Ia terus mencari sosok kekasihnya, sampai ia menemukan sebuah _handycam_ tergeletak di sana, sedang merekam jelas sebuah kalung. Perlahan, ia mulai mengambil _handycam_ yang masih menyala itu, lalu mendekati objek yang direkamnya.

...senyum bahagia-pun segera terpampang di wajah tampannya. Sepertinya, memang sudah tidak akan salah lagi, kalau itu adalah kalung yang ia berikan pada Karin setahun yang lalu.

Perlahan, ia mulai melihat bayangan dari kejauhan. Bayangan seorang gadis dengan kemeja putih, celana putih se-lutut, topi putih, dan memakai syal hijau muda.

...merasa sudah tahu akan objek yang dilihatnya, akhirnya, ia berlari dengan kencang ke arah sana, lalu mulai mengarahkan _handycam_ hitam itu ke arah objek yang ia lihat.

GREB!

Merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, akhirnya Karin menoleh, dan mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal di sana.

"_TADAIMA_!" ucapnya riang, sedangkan Karin langsung membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya.

"KAZUNE!"

...semakin terbelalak. Namun detik berikutnya, mata Karin mulai berkaca-kaca, lalu ia sedikit menitikkan air mata bahagianya.

"_OKAERIMASHITA_!"

* * *

_**Watashi shijou saikou no kiseki**_

_**Arienai kurai**_

_**Kanpeki na natsu**_

**~Keajaiban terbesar waktuku**

**Apa yang tampaknya sangat tidak mungkin**

**Ini musim panas yang sempurna~**

* * *

**EPILOG**.

_Karin's POV_.

Kletak-kletak...

Bunyi geta...

...dan kemudian, akhir dari musim panas tahun ini-pun, kami tetap bergandengan tangan, melihat dengan bahagia, indahnya setiap kembang api yang ditembakkan.

Bagiku, musim panas sama saja. Itu bukanlah hal yang spesial bagiku. Acara sepele yang hanya dilakukan orang-orang bodoh. Tapi setidaknya, jika ada Kazune di sana, itu saja sudah cukup untukku.

Pada akhirnya, cerita musim panas kami, adalah cerita musim panas paling sempurna dan paling indah, dibandingkan dengan musim panas kami sebelum bertemu sama sama lain.

—_**KANPEKI NA NATSU—**_

-FIN-

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
